Two Sides Of The Same Coin
by IronCladGod
Summary: Tony's never had the best luck, but things just keep getting worse for him. Worse in terms of he's now stuck living with a psychopath who's tried to kill him on numerous occasions. Screw his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings! I said I'd be writing more, so here we go. I wasn't even planning this. I've got 2 other fics I was working on, but this kind of tumbled out of my brain. I thought I'd do a prologue first, just as a tester. My normal beta hasn't read this yet, so in a way, I want to surprise her. I imagine the actual chapters will probably be beta read, just because of my utter lack of confidence. **

**But anyway, I think I've said enough. Time to let you get on with reading the actual fic. Please review/follow/favourite so I know if I should carry on with this. **

Tony really needed a drink right now. Or he just needed to pay more attention when he was flying.

Honestly, he'd had no idea how it'd happened. One moment he was flying over some country, and the next, he'd crashed in someone's back yard. His best guess was that one of the engines had given out, but that could be wrong. It was unlikely, because Tony Stark is never wrong (that's what he likes to think).

"Pep, you still there?" he groaned, hoping that the line hadn't disconnected. Then again, knowing his current luck, it probably would've.

"Yes, I'm here! What the hell just happened?" Pepper barked over the phone, and Tony winced slightly at her tone.

"Your concern is heartwarming. I just crashed."

"JESUS CHRIST, TONY! YOU CRASHED?" she screamed, and Tony could just picture the state she'd be getting herself into right now. If the situation wasn't so dire, he'd probably find it funny.

"Yup. Remind me not to drink and fly again," he said casually, attempting to pull himself up out of the rubble.

"You've been drinking? That's it, I'm sending SHIELD."

"No! Crap, don't do that. The whole reason I decided to fly on my own was to _avoid_ SHIELD," Tony protested, actually being truthful for once. "And I haven't actually been drinking." So much for a sense of humour, he thought wryly. Jokes never seemed to go down too well with Pepper.

"At least tell me where you are," Pepper implored, and Tony felt a rush of guilt.

"No idea. Look Pep, I'll call you back soon. I just want to get myself sorted out, find out where exactly I've landed, and I'll go from there."

"Aren't you injured or something?"

"Surprisingly, no. A few cuts and bruises, but I think that's it," he said, flexing his muscles experimentally (although he might've been trying to show off, even if there was nobody around. It was always hard to tell with Tony).

"Alright," Pepper sighed. "I don't like this, you know."

"You don't like anything. Listen, I promise I'll ring you back as soon as I know what's going on. And I'll make this all up to you when I get home."

"You better, Tony," she murmured, before hanging up.

Tony was screwed. And if anyone needs a little reminder, here's a list. Tony had habits of making mental lists when shit hit the fan.

1. Pepper was pissed, and Tony knew from long, hard experiences that pissed Pepper is not the best thing to be dealing with.

2. He still has no idea where the hell he is, _and_ he's fucking freezing. It's the middle of November, but should it really be this damn cold?

3. The chance of his jet actually being remotely useful right now is about the same chance that he'll suddenly grow wings and reptile skin.

4. Did he mention that it's fucking freezing?

5. There doesn't seem to be a drop of alcohol around.

6. Within the next day or so, it's highly likely that SHIELD will decide to get involved (something which no one ever wants, incidentally).

7. Basically, everything fucking sucks right now.

"Could this get any worse?" Tony asked no one in particular. Turns out maybe he didn't really want to know the answer, and that rhetorical questions are rhetorical for a reason.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't quite planning on updating so soon, but I was pleased with the response from the prologue, and I've spent the whole afternoon writing, so I thought I may as well just go ahead. I imagine once I get further into this, I'll probably update once a week, but my schedule is still a bit messy right now. I've got school, and there are several people *cough* my parents *cough* who think I need to get outside more often. However, I will still be writing at night, along with trying to watch Supernatural. My life might not be filled with interesting things, but it's still busy.**

"Yes, it probably can."

_Son of a bitch_, Tony thought. He knew that voice, and he certainly wished he didn't.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Loki?"

"I _live_ here," replied the God, in a somewhat condescending manner. Then again, everything he said came out sounding like that.

"And where exactly is '_here_'?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Loki said, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"If you don't tell me, I might just get up and fucking punch that smirk off your face," Tony snapped, his patience resembling that of a frayed rope.

"I'd like to see you try."

In all fairness, punching a God was probably the most stupid thing that Tony had done in his entire life. And that was saying something. But unfortunately, that thought chose to cross his mind after he'd done it.

_Shit, shit, shit. He's going to kill me._

Surprisingly, Loki didn't make any moves that suggested he was about to murder Tony. In fact, he just laughed. Yes, he _laughed_.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Tony demanded, and to say he was pissed that his punch didn't have the desired effect would be an understatement.

"The idea that you think a mere mortal such as yourself could cause any harm to me. Not only is it ridiculous, but it's also incredibly ignorant."

"I'm pleased to know you have such a high opinion of me. Now, where am I?"

"I still have absolutely no intention of telling you that," Loki said, now just sounding bored.

"Fuck you," Tony responded, flipping him off.

"I'm sure you want to," Loki grinned, then he actually _winked_.

"Dirty much?" Tony shook his head.

"Shut up, Stark. Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come inside?"

"Inside?"

"Yes, _inside_. Is that such a difficult concept?" Loki demanded.

"Alright, alright," Tony said defensively, following Loki through the back door.

This day just kept getting even more fucked up. For starters, what the hell was Loki playing at? If Tony didn't know any better, he'd say it was _compassion_. But of course, Loki's a fucking heartless asshole who's incapable of feeling any real emotion.

"Nice place," Tony said awkwardly, trying to break the silence.

"It is, isn't it?" Loki replied smugly. Tony gave up, with the mindset of if Loki was going to be a dick about everything, he wouldn't bother talking.

"Cat got your tongue?"  
Maybe the whole 'stop talking' thing wouldn't work out so well. "No, I was just..." Tony trailed off, knowing he had no idea what the hell he actually meant to say. He decided to go for the blunt option. "Why are you doing this?"  
"Is it so wrong for me to do something out of the kindness of my own heart?"  
Tony snorted derisively. Loki? Kind? "If it was anyone else, I wouldn't question it, but you're a different matter."

"Shall I rephrase? Do I need to tell you why I do everything I do?" Loki asked, raising a feasible question for once.

"No, but when it concerns me, I'd rather know."  
"Well, you'll just have to keep guessing."

Why did gods have to be so cryptic and mysterious? Is it really _that _hard to be clear about what you're talking about? Clearly so.

Tony kept his mouth shut again, because honestly, he wasn't in the mood to deal with whatever crap Loki would put him through.

"You keep asking me questions, so I do believe it's my turn to ask you a few."

"Fine," Tony sighed, too tired to argue.

"What are _you _doing here?"  
"I thought it was obvious. I crashed, didn't I? And my shitty luck meant I crashed here. Trust me, I never asked for this."

"You're rather ungrateful, aren't you?" Loki said with mild interest, cocking his eyebrow.

"Ungrateful, no. Pissed off, yes," Tony muttered.

"Try to change that. Something tells me you'll be here for a while."

"What, you actually want me here?" Tony asked, expression creeping back into his voice. He wasn't expecting Loki to _want _him to stay. Then again, right now, Loki wasn't doing anything that would comply with what was normal for him. Tony could only guess that he was losing what was left of his mind.

"Shall we just say I wouldn't mind someone to talk to?"

Shit. Loki was... lonely? And Tony was supposed to be the solution or something? That's just another thing that's fucked up beyond belief. Karma's certainly a bitch to Tony.

"My life fucking sucks," he said under his breath.

"Do you ever stop complaining?" Loki asked. "You're so neurotic, it's starting to grate on me."

"Neurotic? Really?" Tony replied scornfully. If there's anything he _wasn't_, it was neurotic. At least not on the outside. "You're one to talk, anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean? If I was you, I'd stop insulting the person who's currently offering you refuge."

"Well you're not me, are you?" Tony said grumpily.

"No, but I don't believe we're all that different," Loki said simply.

"What would you know about me?"

"I think you're forgetting the time I spent with Barton. I found out some rather... interesting things about you and your past."

_Bastard, _Tony thought inwardly. The idea that this fucking psyco actually knew so much about him freaking sucked. Actually, everything sucked. Bringing his thoughts back to Loki's previous comment, Tony gave him a sideways glance. When it came down to it, he didn't know that much about Loki, aside from what Thor had told him and the rest of the team. Maybe this would be a learning curve. But it probably wouldn't be. No, Tony was being far too optimistic, which certainly wasn't one of his favourable traits. Optimism never got him anywhere.

He suddenly became aware that Loki was talking to him again, and to make it worse, he had no idea what he'd just said.

"You weren't listening, were you, Stark?" Loki asked.

"Umm, no," Tony admitted sheepishly.

The God sighed, before repeating himself. "I asked if you'd like a drink."

"Oh. Yeah," Tony said, before adding "please" as an afterthought.

Loki walked over to a small fridge, and pulled out what looked like a bottle of beer.

"You're full of surprises," Tony told him, leaning against the counter.

"I've never liked being predictable," was the response that was thrown back at him.


End file.
